Advances in many technology areas have resulted in a proliferation of electronic devices. Many of these devices are portable in nature. Cellular telephones, digital music (e.g., MP3) players, personal digital assistants, satellite radios, laptop computers and portable video/picture players, are examples of electronic devices in use today. Because these devices are used frequently, it is likely that they will be dropped, banged against other objects, and receive other types of abuse, whether deliberate or accidental. That is why, many of these devices have screens that can be scratched or damaged. Typically, each of these devices can be either sold together with or users can separately purchase a film that is designed to shield a screen of the electronic device from various negative factors such scratches, finger stamps, liquid spills, etc.